1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electronic scheduling devices, and particularly, to an event scheduling system that permits a user to remotely access a calendar database using a telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most difficult tasks in a modern work environment is scheduling meetings with employees who are frequently away from the office. Computer programs for scheduling meetings are available that allow users to schedule meetings based on electronic calendars stored for office employees. The program maintains a schedule for each individual, and provides schedule information to users who are planning meetings.
To schedule a meeting, a user simply keys in the names of prospective attendees and the desired meeting times. The computer program indicates whether the attendees are available, and if so, updates the attendees' schedules and alerts them to the meeting when they subsequently access the system. Alternatively, if the attendees are not available, the program allows the meeting planner to view the attendees' respective schedules to determine a more appropriate meeting time.
The prior art eases the scheduling burden by providing computers and software that allow individual schedules to be stored in various forms of electronic calendars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,836 discloses a computer system for storing schedules. In this system, schedule data can be accessed and visually scanned to determine meeting times. However, these activities require a computer terminal and keyboard.
An employee who is away from the office typically has limited use of the computer scheduling system, which can cause problems. For example, in situations where a traveling employee can not access the scheduling system, other users can inadvertently schedule meetings without giving her adequate notice.
Prior art techniques for remotely accessing computer-based scheduling systems generally require a portable computer with a modem or manual intervention from somebody located in the office. Using a portable computer is not always practical because not all locations have modem or network access. Moreover, proposed meetings are often the result of telephone conversations or voicemail messages. It would be more convenient to directly access a scheduling program from a telephone or from within a voicemail system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,813 discloses an electronic scheduler that allows a caller using a telephone to remotely make appointments. The electronic scheduler can automatically select an appointment time for the caller to meet with a single individual, such as a doctor. However, the scheduler can not select a common meeting time for the caller and a plurality of other attendees. This drawback limits the usefulness of the scheduler in an office environment.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, user-friendly method and system that permits a person to remotely access a computer scheduling system using a telephone, whereby allowing the person to automatically schedule meetings with one or more individuals.